I belong to you
by dixiechickserious
Summary: In which Lucy and Mina are a couple, Jonathan is their best friend and they still live in victorian England.
1. Chapter 1

_**(AN: So, this is basically a slight Dracula AU, where everything that happened on the show still happens but with Lucy and Mina as canon. I just re-wrote all their scenes (and some between Mina and Jonathan) as if they are a couple and nobody really gives a shit or anything. Chapters are the episodes, up until 6, I have been sitting on this for a while now and finally found the will to publish it, so I hope you like the first chapter. Also, sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language)  
**_

* * *

They walked into the room, looking around in awe, admiring the sheer size and décor of it. It looked fancy, but tasteful and when the waiter came around and offered them champagne, Jonathan couldn't help but notice the glass and how it must be worth more than he makes in a week. He voiced his thoughts aloud which earned him a chuckle from his companion.

„Don't be so hard on yourself. And besides, it's worth more than you make in a month."

„Lucy!" Mina chided from Jonathan's right, looking at her behind his back. The blonde only grinned at her, not taking her warning tone serious.

„We're only having a bit of fun. You're not cross with me, are you? I would be simply devastated."

Jonathan drank from his glass, looking straight ahead and smiling slightly at the antics of his friend.

„Of course not, you're far too charming." In fact, he could never be really cross with her, but she didn't need to know that. Knowing her, she would only use it against him, tease him even more.

„I am, aren't I?" She raised her eyebrows and grinned slyly at Mina, who blushed and looked away, whereas Jonathan just rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend's behavior.

Looking around the room, a tall blonde man caught his eye and Jonathan winked at him.

„If you'll excuse me, I'm off." He freed himself from Lucy's and Mina's grip and started in the direction of his friend when a hand on his arm stopped him.

„Now, you'll remember your promise, won't you?" The blonde looked serious now and he thought better than to joke or tease her.

„I'm your guest tonight, not a journalist." He looked at her and when Lucy nodded in approval, he took off.

„He's such a darling, isn't he?" Lucy said to Mina, now that they were alone, both looking after their friend who now greeted Alistair with a firm handshake. Mina turned to look at the blonde now.

„Don't tease him too much, my dear. You know he doesn't like it."

„Why, that is the reason I do it."

Lucy grinned again, taking Mina's hand in her own and tugging softly at it to make her come closer.

„And don't pretend that you don't like it either. I have seen you hiding your smile behind your hand more than a few times. But let us not talk about this any longer than necessary. We came here to have some fun after all. Come along, my love."

She quickly leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the tip of Mina's nose, then turned around and dragged her partner with her.

* * *

It turned out to be a nice evening with lots of dancing and laughing and now their host finally introduced himself by giving out wireless light bulbs. Lucy wasn't sure what to think of Alexander Grayson and his invention, when it clearly wasn't even working.

She heard a gasp from her right and then „Lucy! Lucy look!" was uttered and sure enough, Mina's light bulb was glowing, without a chord or a wire. The look on Mina's face was pure delight, fascination and curiosity. Lucy didn't understand much of science, but she could tell that this was something out of ordinary. And it was quite beautiful how the light illuminated Mina's face, making her look even more beautiful and angelic than usual.

As more and more light bulbs started to glow, the room looked more wonderful with every new light added to it. Mina laughed, from happiness, just because she was here to witness such a thing firsthand. The way her whole face was brightened (and not only by the light bulb in her hand) made Lucy speechless and just fall even more in love at the sight. She didn't even look at the lights anymore, she only had eyes for the brunette.

When the lights went out again, there was a stunned silence in the room, before everyone started to applaud. As it died down, Grayson came off the stage in their direction and as a proper lady would, Lucy reached out her arm to introduce herself.

„Lucy Westenra."

„Miss Westenra." Grayson took her hand and kissed the back of it. „Ravishing', he added as he looked at her.

On her right, Mina rolled her eyes and tried not to let her annoyance show. But who was this man to call her Lucy „ravishing' (Lucy was, of course, but only Mina had the privilege to say this to her, especially in that tone of voice, and no, she was not a jealous person).

„And this is my beautiful friend, Mina Murray."

Grayson turned to her now, looking at her intently.

„Miss Murray, you look a little shaken."

„I am not sure what I just witnessed." (She meant the wireless light bulb. And that he just hit on Lucy. But mostly the lights.)

„The future, Miss Murray." (She really hoped not, Lucy only belonged to her.) „The beginning of a new era."

Mina wasn't sure if she really believed that. Looking straight ahead, she thought about the past minutes again, trying to figure out what had happened. She tuned out the ongoing conversation beside her, until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

„He seems quite smitten with you." Lucy looked at her.

„Uh, the green eyed monster rears its ugly head." Jonathan looked at the blonde, almost challenging her, looking triumphant being the one who outwitted her for once.

„Mr. Grayson is just being polite." Mina tried to ease the tension between the two and really, there was just no possibility that Grayson was interested in her. He already was gone to speak with Lady Jayne and the way he looked at her spoke volumes.

„More than polite I'd say', was all Lucy answered. Mina could see that this was making the blonde feel self-conscious, having a rival, who didn't know yet that Mina was very much and very happily taken. She took Lucy's hands in her own and gave it a light squeeze, to reassure her that there would be no reason for Lucy to doubt herself. The blonde smiled softly at her, letting her jealousy go for the moment. Mina smiled back adoringly, making Jonathan feel like an intruder in their private moment (yet again, he constantly feels like this around them). He looked away and let them have their moment without interrupting it, knowing both of them needed it.

* * *

They were back at Mina's house, sitting together in her bedroom, Lucy lying on her stomach with a book in her hand, while Mina was stretched out on a chair, twirling her hair. The atmosphere was light and warm, but Lucy couldn't shake away the uneasiness she felt ever since she met Grayson and saw the way he looked at Mina. She couldn't take it anymore so she spoke her thoughts out loud.

„Grayson? Don't be absurd."

„Well, you must have noticed the way he leered at you."

Mina looked up to see piercing green eyes looking at her.

„He did not."

„Well, he could become your new friend. At least he wouldn't be boring."

Now Mina just rolled her eyes, seeing Lucy grin because of her jab at Jonathan. This happened every time they were together and mostly the blonde would be upset that the tall man wasn't with them to hear her words.

„As much as I enjoy having you spend the night at my house, could we please, for once, talk about something other than how tedious you find Jonathan? And besides, he's not boring."

Lucy just laughed, quietly and Mina once again rolled her eyes.

„But you know how I just love to talk about him."

„Don't start. Please. Can't we talk about something else for a change?"

Mina looked over to the bed from her position on her chair, catching Lucy's eyes. They exchanged a look and then shared a smile. The brunette started to get up from her sitting position, making her way towards the bed.

„Well, if we must." The blonde lay her book aside and smiled expectantly at Mina. The brunette reached the bed and just as she was about to sit down next to Lucy, there was a terrible noise coming from outside. They both startled and looked at each other, then to the window. Lucy got up from the bed and together they looked outside.

„Do you see anything?" Lucy asked, feeling a bit scared.

„No', was the immediate answer, and feeling the fear in Lucy, she grabbed her hand, holding it tight.

„What do you suppose it is?"

But Mina didn't know how to answer that, so she just gave the blonde a reassuring smile. They looked into the darkness for a little while longer, until Mina broke the silence.

„Shall we go to bed, darling?"

Lucy looked out of the window one last time before nodding and making her way to the bed. They got under the covers and cuddled close together, quickly falling asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina was late, so now Lucy was sitting at the table with Jonathan and her mother, not only waiting for the brunette but also for the duels to start. The conversation was quite boring, though, and Lucy wanted to wish Alistair good luck.

„Excuse me, mama", she said and got up, ignoring Jonathan. She didn't feel like dealing with him today, at least not until Mina arrived. As she neared her friend, he noticed her coming over and a big grin showed on his face.

„Alistair, you look positively ferocious."

His grin only widened if that was possible.

„Shall I have the pleasure of wearing your colors?"

She smiled at him, both already knowing the answer to that. This was their little game before Alistair's fights, their ritual. Mina didn't like it very much, when she flirted with him, but Lucy always insisted it wasn't flirting, it was just their usual friendly banter.

„It's all for a good cause, I know, but I would like to see my favorite person in the semi finale at least."

„And what, fair lady, shall be my price, should I triumph?"

She grinned at him and leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear.

„You remember that girl from the ball that you liked so much? I will set you up with her, if you win."

As she leaned back again, the young man looked surprised. „Seriously?"

Lucy only tilted her head to the side and grinned cheekily at him. Holding out his arm Lucy wrapped the ribbons around his arm. Still in awe and surprise, he looked at her and the blonde knew he would certainly try harder now.

Once she was finished, she went back to their table and saw with delight that Mina had arrived. Almost running back and falling down onto her seat (earning her a disapproving look from her mother) she greeted the brunette with a soft „Mina' and a kiss on each cheek.

„I found my champion."

„Only one? Oh, don't tell me you put all three ribbons on one man again?!" Again, her mother gave her a disapproving look, but Lucy didn't mind that much.

„Why do you even participate? I certainly do not get the appeal of it."

„Oh Mina darling, you know it is just for fun. And a good cause. Obviously, I would put all my ribbons on you if I could."

The brunette smiled a bit at the last part, but still seemed slightly irritated.

„I still don't understand."

Lucy wanted to say more, but Alistair went on the stage and now the blonde had to watch.

„Oh look, he's up. It's Alistair."

They all looked at him, walking to his position. He looked over to their table and winked at Lucy, while Jonathan almost rolled his eyes. „Of course."

„His opponent is Daniel Davenport, the son of Lord Davenport and the reigning champion."

Of course Mrs. Westenra had to spoil all the fun for Lucy. She just looked at her mother exasperated and said: „Not for long. Alistair is very motivated."

All occupants of the table looked at her then, eyes wide, but she only had eyes for Mina, who looked shocked and hurt.

„Oh Mina dearest, you know our little tradition, you know I would never betray you like this. I promised him I would get him together with a girl he likes, nothing more. I promise!"

Mina still looked affronted, so Lucy leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. „You know I only love you, my darling."

At this, Mina finally smiled shyly at Lucy. „I love you, too."

She leaned in again but Mrs. Westenra coughed and they were brought back into reality. They separated and Lucy blushed under her mother's gaze.

„You are missing the whole duel, my dear. Do you not want to know if your champion wins?"

She turned her head to the stage and all of them watched for a while in silence, Mina's hand clasped in hers. Alistair was losing and it was as clear as day and at this point Jonathan couldn't hold back his comment: „He's doing very well."

Lucy sent him a dirty look while Mina just laughed, but told him to stop.

It came as no surprise when Alistair lost, but it still dampened Lucy's mood considerably. For one, she really wanted her friend to finally be happy and also because she didn't like it when her mother (or Jonathan) looked at her with that look that clearly said „I told you so'. Of course Harker just had to take the opportunity to tease her. „Well done."

Now the blonde sent a death glare his way and not even Mina defended her honor. She just smiled at Jonathan, probably having a laugh inwardly, too. She really did not like this game. At least Jonathan's self-assured smile vanished as soon as the bill arrived. Mrs. Westenra paid instead, which in turn made Lucy really pleased with her mother again. Showing him off like that always made her gloat, but after he delivered several low punches it felt even better.

Mina just thanked her mother, glared at Lucy and looked apologizingly at Jonathan. He wasn't grumpy for long, though, and when they started to leave, he smiled again and teased Lucy some more. Mina walked behind them, watching them bicker and fight and make up, and she didn't think she could be any happier.

* * *

As it turned out she was wrong, she could be happier. When she found out that she passed her test, she was so delighted and excited, she practically burst from all the happy feelings. All she wanted now was to find Lucy and celebrate with her.

On her way to her house she walked right into Jonathan and couldn't help but tell him the good news. He congratulated her, pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around, while she was shrieking and laughing. Mina told him that she was just on her way to see Lucy and asked him if he wanted to accompany her. He agreed, but said that he needed something from his place first.

Off they went towards Jonathan's house, all the way there Mina kept talking about her examination and what she had to do and how proud Van Helsing looked. When they arrived at his house and went up the stairs, Jonathan retrieved some papers and as they were descending the stairs again, they walked right into Lucy.

„There you are, Westenra. We were looking for you."

„In… your room?!" She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Well, to be honest, she was going up to see him, but only because she had heard that Mina was with him.

„No, I just had to get something for work. Just now, we were –'

„I passed!" Mina interrupted them, she just couldn't hold it in any longer. Lucy immediately looked at her, awe and pride showing on her face. She started laughing out of sheer happiness for the brunette.

„Not only passed, but first in her class', Jonathan added, proud and happy for his friend, too. Lucy only laughed more and then took the remaining steps that separated them to kiss the brunette with all her heart. Mina still giggled and Lucy, too, smiled into the kiss. It was short and sweet and when she leaned back, Lucy whispered: „I knew you could do it. You are brilliant and beautiful and so intelligent. I love you, so much."

Once again they smiled at each other, completely forgetting Jonathan was standing just a few steps behind them until he said: „You know, Doctor Van Helsing also said that she is the first female student to come on top of her class in college."

He looked a bit awkward, standing there, and Lucy and Mina shared a look, then broke out into giggles.

„We need to reserve a table at the Savoy. They will make something special just for you, my love. It will be divine."

Lucy looked like she was already planning everything in her head while Jonathan looked down.

„I'm sorry, but I don't think I can make it tonight. I have a deadline and have to deliver this copy. You know I would love to come with you."

Mina chided in and gave him a reassuring smile.

„It is quite alright. Lucy and I will celebrate together and we will hold another celebration when you have time, too."

„You can't even take some time off to celebrate the success of your friend?"

Jonathan looked really guilty, but also determined. He needed to work if he wanted to keep his job but of course he wanted to go out with his best friends tonight.

„Don't let Lucy undermine you like that. We know you would love to come with us and we understand that work is more important." She looked sharply at Lucy who was on the verge saying something and the blonde closed her mouth defiantly.

„Well, I wish you two a nice evening. Don't have too much fun without me."

He laughed and Mina joined in, while Lucy only looked annoyed and suppressed another comment. They quickly said goodbye and then they were gone, leaving Jonathan standing alone on the stairs.

* * *

They quickly got a table at the Savoy, mainly because they knew Lucy's mother which made them special guests.

They toasted to Mina's success, laughing like they were children again, feeling exuberant and free.

„Did he really cut into his thumb?" Lucy asked incredulously and amused.

„Yes, and he didn't even notice it. Can you believe it? We all had a good laugh. Poor Mick, he always is so clumsy."

Lucy looked intently at Mina, listening to every word she said, being happy that Mina was this delighted. The brunette was looking at her questioningly, for Lucy hasn't replied and just stared at her.

„I didn't think it possible, but I fall more and more in love with you every day. Just sitting here, seeing you talk so animatedly and listening to your words, seeing you happy. I am so proud of you, not only today, but every other day. You are perfect, my darling, never forget that."

Mina blushed, awed by the loving words the blonde had said to her. Lucy always took her breath away.

„I love you, Lucy. And I am so proud of you, too. For being the person you are and not letting people tell you otherwise."

Lucy took her hand, making her look upwards and into the blonde's eyes. Forgetting their surroundings, they only had eyes for each other. Their little moment was interrupted when the waiter returned with their deserts, obviously having watched them for quite some time. Mina didn't like the way he leered at them and she wanted him gone.

„If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call for me", he said, clearly intending for it to sound as suggestive as it did. Mina wanted nothing more than to give him a piece of her mind, but when she looked at Lucy she was surprised to see her smile up at the man. Not smiled. Grinned. The slightly crooked smile she was wearing when she was flirting.

„Oh, thank you, we will remember your offer, won't we, Mina?"

At that she looked over to the brunette, only to find an angry and hurt expression staring right back at her. She dismissed the waiter with a hand sign, then turned to look at Mina again.

„Mina, darling, whatever is the matter?"

„You have the audacity to ask this?" Mina was really upset and angry now. She despised it when Lucy playfully flirted with men, even though she kept reassuring her that it was all just for good fun and the reactions those men would have. But tonight, it was supposed to be their night, her night, really, and now Lucy had ruined it.

„I … I don't understand. Mina what is it?"

„Of course you don't. Because this is all just a game to you. Because you never think about things before you say or do them. Because you don't think how your actions will affect the people around you. I just wanted to spend the evening with you, celebrating, not having to feel insecure."

She let it all out, everything she kept inside about this topic for quite some time now. Her mood was ruined and she was getting angrier by the minute.

„Insecure? Why would you-'

„Because of your constant flirting and teasing. It makes me feel like I am not enough for you, that you feel the need to express your feelings in such a manner. It pains me every time I have to witness it. And I keep telling you to stop it but you brush it off as if it were nothing."

It was frustrating really, that Lucy didn't even notice what she had done wrong and made her even more upset.

„Mina, I am so sorry, so sorry. I had no idea. I just thought you were annoyed, but not that it actually hurt you."

„Well, if you would have looked closely, you would have seen it."

Lucy was almost too afraid to ask, but she needed to know what Mina was thinking and what she wanted to say with this. She didn't mean for it to spiral out of control like this.

„And you know what? I am starting to doubt if this relationship will really work when I constantly feel like I am not enough."

„Mina, please. I promise it won't happen again. Don't leave, please!"

But Mina already stood up and cast one last hurt and angry look at Lucy, before leaving the restaurant and a devastated Lucy behind.


End file.
